Lily Evans, Dragon Scholar
by truthsetfree
Summary: Lily's first job out of school. Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does not belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

Rated: G  
Other notes: Lily fic, some James, this is the intro to a series  
Feedback: is always appreciated  
Disclaimer: I don't own JK Rowling's stuff

Prologue

"So…dragons?" His disbelief was evident in his tone.  
"Yes, James. Dragons," she replied firmly.  
"I just don't get why anyone would want to study them."  
"Because they're absolutely fascinating and so little is known about them."  
"Have I done something? Said something?"  
"Yes James," she deadpanned, "it was something you said just yesterday that made me fill out a forty page application six months ago."  
"So you really want to do this."  
"Yes! Dr. Burns is renowned in his field. This is an amazing opportunity."  
"His?"  
"He's 92 years old James, so don't even start."  
"So…how long will it be?"  
"A few months. Six tops. And you'll see me when Dumbledore sends you out that way on errands. You can Floo when my fieldwork is over every day, and you can Apparate- though you'll have to tell me first so I can get you a special pass."  
"So…dragons."  
"Yes, James. Dragons," she replied, quietly this time, and took his hand in her own.


	2. Chapter 2

Rated: G  
Other notes: Lily fic, some James, this is the 2nd installment  
Feedback: is always appreciated  
Disclaimer: I don't own JK Rowling's stuff

Entry 1:  
Today I have observed subject 565, or "Addy," as some of my colleagues are wont to call her, digging up worms, and eating them. Addy has also been seen eating beetles, as well as plants. Sometimes her search for such "alternative" fare precludes her hunt for animal flesh. This would appear to indicate that Addy is omnivorous rather than purely carnivorous- rather unheard of for a Chinese Fireball. Tomorrow I'll see what happens if she has the option of eating a pig, one of her breed's preferred meals. I will introduce the pecari while she is in the act of consuming autotrophic sustenance.

For Addy's age and measurements, see log for 5/18 by Bridgett and Aiden.  
For weather data, refer to Galena's log.


	3. Chapter 3

Rated: G

A Major Thank You to: lyin' for helping me choose elements from three different versions of this chapter, so I ended up with something I can be happy with  
Other notes: Lily fic, some James, this is the 3rd installment  
Feedback: is always appreciated  
Disclaimer: I don't own JK Rowling's stuff

A nice hot bath. That's what she needed, after spending all day hunched in a tree, writing down her observations. A nice hot bath with some lemonbalm, to make her feel clean and refreshed.

She sprinkled the oil directly, inhaling the lovely scented steam, and peeled her sap-encrusted clothes off. With no regard for order, she threw them on the floor in a pile, eager to immerse herself. She imagined her hair and skin absorbing the lemony molecules as she sank her head below the surface slowly.

This, of course, was when James chose to Floo.

She wasn't a barmy school-girl. She wasn't going to just drop whatever she was doing because he happened to call and she happened to be there. On the other hand, he did sound rather anxious... What if something was wrong? What if something terrible had happened?

She hurriedly wrapped a towel around herself and dripping, made her way over to the fireplace, skin pink from the heat, hair separated into red oily clumps.

"Lily!," exclaimed with obvious relief. "Thank Merlin. I was starting to think you'd been eaten by a dragon or something."

"I told you they have us wearing those special suits."

"Well, yes but-"

"Is that the only reason you're Flooing?"

"Well, that and I wanted to tell you I love you."

"It isn't even 6 yet, James."

"Well, no but-"

"I love you James, but right now, I really need to finish bathing."

"Love you, Lily."

"Git," she muttered affectionately when he had gone.

She walked back to warm bliss still dripping.


	4. Chapter 4

Rated: G  
Other notes: Lily fic, some James, this is the 4th installment, also this part isn't as exciting as the other parts but I promise it'll pick up again  
Feedback: is always appreciated  
Disclaimer: I don't own JK Rowling's stuff

Subject actually bypassed three pigs in favor of some sort of plant that grows over by Sector 17 (where female Peruvian Viper dwells). I have tagged the plant, and will be sending samples to Edwin for analysis. If analysis fails to turn up anything unusual, I will re-evaluate whether my subject is indeed a full-blood Chinese Fireball, or whether some interbreeding might have occurred. Must look up first researcher to identify Addy as such. Perhaps interbreeding might help explain Addy's apparent fixation with plant.


	5. Chapter 5

Rated: G  
Other notes: Lily fic, some James, this is the 5th installment  
Feedback: is always appreciated  
Disclaimer: I don't own JK Rowling's stuff

"Constant vigilance," Moody had urged.  
"Watch for visitors," Dumbledore had warned.  
"Please be careful," James had plead.

And so tonight she was in a tree, in Sector 17, listening to crickets grind their wings together, each a little different in pitch, in rhythm, and in volume. All of them playing their own song, in search of that special someone they knew was out there. In full symphony, it almost seemed as if there were as many crickets in the grass and bramble below as there were stars in the sky above. She sipped her hot cider, listening to them. Beneath her, three met, and two males dueled in harmony for a mate, their songs blending together in a flurry of wings.

The cave stood out in dark relief, barely glazed by the pale light offered by the half-moon.

She might not have noticed, would probably have dismissed it out of hand, had the field not suddenly fallen silent mid-chorus.

An owl flew over the cave, once, twice. Then silver eyes seemed to meet hers for a moment, in icy challenge.

She only realized how tightly she'd been holding her wand when the flapping of gray wings had fully faded into the night.

Hesitantly, cautiously, the crickets began their serenade once more.


	6. Chapter 6

Rated: G  
Other notes: Lily fic, some James, this is the 6th installment  
Feedback: is always appreciated  
Disclaimer: I don't own JK Rowling's stuff

Plant is apparently a previously unknown variety that is capable of producing a very good mimic of human pheromones. See Edwin's full report for greater detail. Was unable to find original report identifying Addy as a Chinese Fireball. Managed to collect scales to send to Claire. Broke three nails, singed both eyebrows, and nearly sprained my ankle, but Addy seems to be none the worse for the wear at least. Other than the scales of course. But I couldn't just collect them from around her- how could I ever be sure they were really hers?


	7. Chapter 7

Rated: G  
Other notes: Lily fic, some James, this is the 7th installment  
Feedback: is always appreciated  
Disclaimer: I don't own JK Rowling's stuff

"And the witch?"  
She sniffed, disdainfully. "A filthy mudblood who spends all her time in a tree like some sort of monkey."  
He turned away from her, and spoke his next words to the man. "No need for more than two then. Send Tepes and Price."  
"Horace? Are you sure-"  
"He casts an excellent Conjuntivitis curse. Surely no more than two fully grown pureblooded wizards will be needed to take out a single mudblood witch?"  
"Of course not. As you wish," he said with a bow.


	8. Chapter 8

Rated: G  
Other notes: Lily fic, some James, this is the 8th installment  
Feedback: is always appreciated  
Disclaimer: I don't own JK Rowling's stuff

Have been informed by supervisor that I am never to collect dragon scales directly from the dragon ever again. Supervisor (Stillman) says it's too dangerous, and if every researcher did it, we'd have half as many researchers. Maybe less. Supervisor is right of course, but as I pointed out in previous entry and to supervisor, how else can we ever be sure our sample scales came from the dragon we are studying rather than some other dragon who might have lived in the same place some years back, or even more likely, another dragon who has come into the territory for the purpose of mating?

In any case, have observed from a distance some rather pitiful baby Welsh Greens edging towards Addy's territory. Addy keeps sniffing towards them. Soloman says they are the offspring of subject 6292 and 6296, both deceased.


	9. Chapter 9

Rated: G  
Other notes: Lily fic, some James, this is the 9th installment  
Feedback: is always appreciated  
Disclaimer: I don't own JK Rowling's stuff

_Lily,  
Expect company tonight.  
-Dumbledore_

She stared at the note. Tonight. They were coming tonight. And she had a good hunch where.  
She pointed her wand at the parchment, and it ripped into a million tiny yellow-brown pieces.  
A wave, and they were spread through the owlery.  
There. Better than burning.


	10. Chapter 10

Rated: G  
Other notes: Lily fic, some James, this is the 10th installment  
Feedback: is always appreciated  
Disclaimer: I don't own JK Rowling's stuff

Green Welsh orphans have edged closer. They seem to be moving very sluggishly. I hope they aren't ill. The biggest two have taken to making an odd sort of whistling noise. Almost like a keen. They caught a bird with a broken wing today. All three of them surrounded it and blew plumes of smoke at it until they deemed it fit for consumption. Then they descended upon it, making a real mess of feathers and blood. They seem fastidious enough- within ten minutes of the end of their meal, not a speck of blood still clung to their tiny bodies, though their scales seem dull. Addy has stopped her own hunting and gathering several times to day to look over at them. She expresses the most interest when they make that sad whistling sound.


	11. Chapter 11

Rated: G  
Other notes: Lily fic, some James, this is the 11th installment  
Feedback: is always appreciated  
Disclaimer: I don't own JK Rowling's stuff

"James!"  
Why was it that the moment she left the room or tried to take a bath, that's when he'd try to Floo, but now when she really needed him, he wasn't there?  
"Lily?" He blinked, ruffled his hair, and groggily put on his glasses.  
"Tell Dumbledore I just caught two of them trying to steal some eggs from the nest in Sector 17. Tell him I'll Apparate with them to the place we had the meeting at last month."  
"Will do. And Lily?"  
"Yes?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
She turned to her bound captives. Still out. Good.


	12. Chapter 12

Rated: G  
Other notes: Lily fic, some James, this is the 12th installment  
Feedback: is always appreciated  
Disclaimer: I don't own JK Rowling's stuff

Scales have come back. Addy is indeed a full-blood Chinese Fireball. Which makes today's events all the more interesting. Addy had just roasted a cow for herself, but I guess she'd nearly filled herself up already on her usual gathered goods (worms, beetles, that plant which Edwin has yet to name). I really must get on Edwin about that. It's making notation rather difficult. In any case, the moment she had turned away, those three little hooligans crept up and began feasting. The littlest made a happy sort of trill- the first sound I've heard it make. Addy turned at that noise, and instead of attacking them like I would have expected based on Smith's paper, she simply sat there, watching them eat. A rumble of thunder, and a flash of light, and suddenly it was raining. She made an odd sort of coo, made as if to walk towards her cave, then doubled back, and did that coo again. Then they actually followed her to her cave. She's been curled up around the three of them ever since, gently buffing their scales with a bit of flame and tongue. The little ones, for their part are fast asleep. Perhaps they have a bit of Fireball in them? Tomorrow, I'll try to get scales from them. Surely Stillman can't object to that. They can't even breathe fire yet.


	13. Chapter 13

Rated: G  
Other notes: Lily fic, some James, this is the 13th installment  
Feedback: is always appreciated  
Disclaimer: I don't own JK Rowling's stuff

"You said she'd be no trouble."  
"She's a mudblood. I had no reason to think-"  
"Crucio!"  
His shrieks had not stopped echoing when his body fell to the cold stone with a dull thud.

"Send four this time. And you," he said pointing, "you, will be one of the four."


	14. Chapter 14

Other notes: Lily fic, some James, this is the 14th installment  
Feedback: is always appreciated, especially on this chapter- there are some things I'm not sure of in here  
Disclaimer: I don't own JK Rowling's stuff

Well, that was a close call. Apparently Addy really does consider them to be her own progeny. No eyebrows again. I've drawn some on, so hopefully Stillman won't notice. Also burned my forearms a bit- that really stings. I've applied some root and wraps. Hopefully he won't notice my sudden affinity for long sleeves. I won't even get into my nails. Hopefully Clair will get back to me with her results soon. So many hopes, so few bandages...

Remus once told me he built his life on "high hopes and low expectations." I didn't quite understand what he meant at the time. Thought he was just maudlin after so much Firewhiskey. I think I'm starting to get it.


	15. Chapter 15

Rated: G

Other notes: Lily fic, some James, this is the 15th installment  
Feedback: is always appreciated, especially on this chapter- there are some things I'm not sure of in here  
Disclaimer: I don't own JK Rowling's stuff

Tomorrow! He was coming tomorrow. He'd been cleared to Apparate. She had his Visitor's Pass in her hands already, just waiting to be looped around his neck. Tomorrow!


	16. Chapter 16

Rated: G

Other notes: Lily fic, some James, this is the 16th installment, I decided to post this a bit early since the 15th was so very short  
Feedback: is always appreciated, especially on this chapter- there are some things I'm not sure of in here  
Disclaimer: I don't own JK Rowling's stuff

Their scales are positively gleaming, and they're starting to look rounder. They're still clumsy as they toddle about, but they seem to have a lot more energy. They climb all over Addy, and she just lets them. She lets me come closer now, wonder of wonders. Though she still seems a bit on edge when she feels I'm getting too close to the little ones. I think I'll name them. It's a bit early for that, but I think they'll be safe with Addy.


	17. Chapter 17

Rated: G  
Other notes: Lily fic, some James, this is the 17th installment  
Feedback: is always appreciated, especially on this chapter- there are some things I'm not sure of in here  
Disclaimer: I don't own JK Rowling's stuff

She could barely hear her own voice over the alarm as she shouted.  
"Come back here!"  
But the shorter figure ran, huffing, Peruvian Viper egg clutched to his chest.  
She was fast, but he had the lead- those other three had detained her and all her hexes kept bouncing off the brush.  
"Ugh!" Her foot caught on a root and she fell.  
"Damn it!" She slapped the ground.  
The alarm wailed even louder as another two people illegally Apparated.  
"Lily?"  
"Lily!"  
"I'm over here," she called, flipping her hair out of her face.  
James!  
"He went that way!" A tree branch was still waving, marking the thief's passage.  
"Are you-?"  
"I'm fine! Go!"  
She shoved him from where she lay, and he took off sprinting.  
"Careful," she muttered. "Wouldn't want you to break an ankle too."  
She rolled over onto her side, then inched to the nearest tree. Probably the one who's roots caught her off guard.  
Putting her wand in her teeth, she grabbed low branches and pulled herself up.  
When James came back with no prisoner, he found her leaning against the tree, face and hair still smudged with loam, ankle bound.  
He was panting, and his face was red, and the thief obviously got away, but at least he had the egg.  
"Sirius and Mad-eye are taking care of the other three."  
"Good. How'd he get away from you?"  
"We were just at the fence. He broke my glasses while we struggled over the egg, I held onto the egg, but I guess he just kept running."  
"Did you manage to get a good look at him?"  
"No. Did you?"  
She shook her head.  
"Come on, let's get back to the others and put this somewhere safe."  
"I know just the place."


	18. Chapter 18

Rated: G  
Other notes: Lily fic, some James, this is the 18th installment  
Feedback: is always appreciated  
Disclaimer: I don't own JK Rowling's stuff

The results just came today. Just in time, too. There's a slight trace of Romanian Longhorn, but otherwise the babies appear to be Welsh Green. Burns summoned me to a meeting yesterday. He wants me to write a book. It will be a collaboration with Edwin, and Clair, and Bridgett, and Aiden and everyone of course, but still! Dumbledore had a talk with Burns and Stillman. He's going to make sure there's someone assigned at every preserve to guard the Peruvian Viper eggs. Apparently this isn't the only reserve they've been stealing from.


	19. Chapter 19

Rated: G  
Other notes: Lily fic, some James, this is the 19th installment, this thing's been giving me a lot of trouble so feel even more free to tell me what I could do to improve it.  
Feedback: is always appreciated  
Disclaimer: I don't own JK Rowling's stuff

"You mean, they don't just die when you kill their parents?"  
"Of course not. How could you even ask that?"  
Peter stammered and Remus mercifully stepped in to distract her with another question.  
James turned back to his conversation with Sirius feeling relieved, only to hear a few moments later:  
"It was so cute!"

"James?"  
"Yes?"  
"Did she just say a bunch of fire-breathing, man-eating monsters were cute?"  
"Baby ones, yes."  
"James?"  
"Yes?"  
"Your fiance scares me."  
He patted Sirius' shoulder. "You scare her too."  
"I do?" Sirius preened.  
"Yes," he answered honestly, thinking of his future bride's reaction to Sirius' latest gift, a wooden carving of an acclaimed dragon slayer who said all sorts of inappropriate things when you polished him, and a pamphlet on nuclear materials with several passages circled and underlined.


End file.
